flynafandomcom-20200214-history
TransplANTed
TransplANTed is the pilot episode in the series A.N.T. Farm. This episode was first advertised a preview and first aired after The Suite Life on Deck finale "Graduation on Deck" on May 6, 2011, and again after the Disney Channel premiere of Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure on May 22, 2011, with the inclusion of the theme song. OverviewEdit Chyna Parks joins the A.N.T. Advanced Natural Talent program at high school because she is a musical prodigy. Chyna and her ANT friends Fletcher Quimby and Lexi Reed find out about a school party being hosted by Lexi Reed, a popular "big kid" who's starred in every school play. Chyna decides to sign up for the musical herself. They sneak out of the house to attend the party after Fletcher makes wax copies of them. Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive accidentally ruin Lexi's party by breaking the stereo, causing everyone to turn on Chyna-- including Olive and Fletcher. However, she makes things better by singing "Dynamite". When Chyna's father catches them at the party, after spotting their melted wax figures, he almost pulls Chyna out of the A.N.T. program, but later levels it down to three months of grounding. Episode SummaryEdit The episode begins with Chyna Parks and her older brother, Cameron at the high school on Chyna's http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/b/bb/0-4.pngChyna's first dayAdded by KataraFanfirst day in the A.N.T Program Advanced Natural Talents . ''Cameron complains about Chyna going to his school because she's only 11. In the A.N.T. Room, Chyna meets the A.N.T. Counselor, Gibson, and makes friends with Olive Doyle, who has an eidetic memory, and Fletcher Quimby, an artist with a crush on Chyna. At that point, Fletcher asks if Chyna got her A.N.T. Pad yet, with Chyna's reply being yes, then she turns on the nap app, which puts Gibson to sleep. At that minute, 1st period ends, and as Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher avoid the big kids walking in the http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/b/b0/TransplANTed9.pngCholive in the lockerAdded by KataraFanhallway, but the computer genius, Angus gets swept away in the crowd. During the next scene, in music class, Lexi Reed walks in and kicks Chyna out her chair. The teacher, Mr. Zimbaldi asks Chyna to play a song on her violin. Then in the hallway, Chyna goes to get her lunch from her locker, but the big kids come again, so Chyna and Olive hide in a nearby locker that's not hers. Olive then eats a rat inside the locker thinking it was the cupcake in Chyna's lunch. At that point, Lexi and her friend, Paisley walk by talking about a party that Lexi is throwing while her parents are on vacation. Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher deice to go to Lexi's party, to show her that they belong at the school. That night, Fletcher arrives at Chyna's house, then Olive (wearing a dress stuffed with yogurt).'' Officer Parks then comes in seeing Fletcher and Olive. To hide that fact that they're going to Lexi's party, Chyna says that they're acting out Pygmalion. Fletcher makes some beeswax sculptures of himself, Chyna, and Olive so they can sneak out without Officer Parks knowing, unfortunately for them, they neglected to turn off the lamp near the sculpture of Chyna. At Lexi's house, Chyna finds out that Cameron snuck out too, saying that Angus hacked http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/0/03/TransplANTed3.pngCameron showing Chyna his phoneAdded by KataraFanthe tracking device on Cameron's cellphone, saying that he was at church. Then Olive drinks some Red Viper soda, which makes her belch, and go crazy and bump into Chyna, who bumps into Fletcher, who accidentally hits the sound system, destroying it. Then Officer Parks and Gibson find the now half-melted wax sculpture of Chyna and finds out that she, Olive, and Fletcher snuck out. Back at the party, Lexi vows to make their lives at school miserable. Chyna then sings "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, which everyone likes. http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/0/0c/TheSlider.pngChyna singingAdded by KataraFanOfficer Parks and Gibson arrive at the party, and Chyna and Cameron are busted for sneaking out. After everyone leaves, except for Olive and Fletcher, Lexi tells them to get out, but when Olive stomps her foot, the blueberry yogurt slides down and hits Lexi in the face. Then Olive says, "I'll text ya the deets!" and Olive and Fletcher take off running. The next day at school, Olive and Fletcher cannot find Chyna, thinking that Officer Parks pulled her out of the A.N.T. Program, but find out that he only grounded Chyna (and possibly Cameron) for 3 months, and allowed her to stay in the A.N.T. Program. Angus comes back, saying that they gave him a pig spleen, and he is swept away in another crowd. Memorable QuotesEdit Featured SongsEdit *Dynamite'' by Taio Cruz'' (cover by Chyna Parks) TriviaEdit *This episode is named TransplANTed, since Chyna is moved to a high school. It is unknown what school she formerly attended. *Although this is the pilot episode, it aired only as sneak peeks, and in the production notes, ParticipANTs is the first episode, like this episode doesn't exist. *This episode attracted 4.4 million viewers on it's premiere night. *When this episode first aired on May 6, 2011 it didn't show the theme song. *This episode aired again on May 22, 2011, and that airing featured the theme song, "Exceptional". *Chyna is seen wearing sneakers that look just like the ones that "Rocky" wears when auditioning for Shake It Up Chicago in the Disney Channel Orignal Series Shake It Up (Start It Up) GoofsEdit *When Olive first gets to Lexi's party, the yogurt in her shirt moved when she was moving around frantically. But when she was jumping around after drinking Red Viper soda, her yogurt doesn't move around. *During the theme song, Chyna is shown playing the tuba, but when she lists the instruments she plays, she does not mention that she plays the tuba. *Angus hacks Cameron's phone saying he was at church, in real life hacking into someone's phone is a federal crime so Angus would be in jail, (although Cameron deliberately had Angus hack it). *Chyna's mother claims security harassed her about her battle axe, In real life bringing any kind of weapon to school is grounds for suspension, expulsion or arrest (as Chyna's father is a police officer.) *When Olive and Fletcher were talking about how Chyna was pulled out of the A.N.T. Program, Fletcher hair was how it looked normally. Then the camera turned to a side view and his hair was gelled back, like at the party, then it went back to normal. Photo GalleryEdit For the '''TransplANTed' photo gallery, click here'' Links & Video GalleryEdit Want to watch '''TransplANTed'? Click here!'' *TransplANTed Option 1 *TransplANTed Option 2 *TransplANTed Option 3 *TransplANTed Option 4 ''OR you can view this episode in the video gallery.....'' http://antfarm.wikia.com/wiki/File:ANT_Farm_S1E1_-_TransplANTed_1_2_HDPart 1Added by WikiaBothttp://antfarm.wikia.com/wiki/File:ANT_Farm_S1E1_-_TransplANTed_2_2_HDPart 2Added by WikiaBot |} TransplANTedEdit *When Fletcher first saw Chyna, he developed a crush on her, because of her beauty as he says. *Fletcher gets nervous and "turns into a statue" when he speaks to Chyna. *Fletcher was one of Chyna's first friends in the A.N.T. Farm.http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/1/17/Flyna22.pngChyna and Fletcher huggingAdded by Flynaloverhttp://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/2/25/FlynaScene6.pngFletcher's awarded moment with Chyna.Added by Flyna4eva *Fletcher spent all night creating Chyna out of beeswax. *He went to a party with Chyna because it was her idea. *They both compliment each other. *Fletcher calls Chyna and her music, "beautiful". *Chyna hugs Fletcher (with'' Olive''), a Choletcher moment sharing a Flyna moment. *When Chyna and Olive left for the party, Fletcher lingered a little later to flirt with the Chyna wax figure. *The next day, Fletcher was sad Chyna got removed of the A.N.T. program but when he sees her, he has a huge smile on his face and was about to hug her when Olive hugged her first. *Fletcher was happy to see Chyna at the ANT program again possibly giving him more time to finally reveal his feelings to her. *Fletcher spend the whole night making wax sculptures of Chyna in which he denies to her.http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/2/29/Classic_Flyna.pngClassic Flyna momentAdded by BleuuSkye